


Cry To Me

by Destiel_is_Classic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_Classic/pseuds/Destiel_is_Classic
Summary: Steve is tired of Tony hiding inside the shop, he's tired of the team skirting around Tony's feelings and Tony himself skirting around his feelings. Sucking up his indecisiveness he steels his resolve and asks the man to cry it out.





	Cry To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Non Beta'd (Horrendous grammar powers, I write how I think and it is a terrifying place up here) I do so hope you all enjoy my dive into my favorite Dirty Dancing song ever. 
> 
> If you wish to talk Stony, Destiel or any ship in between come visit me over on tumblr @Destiel_is_classic. 
> 
> Love you lovely humans!!!!

Fist resting against the glass he bent his head down took a steadying breathe before lifting his fist once more only to drop it again and sigh in defeat. This time he leaned his head forward to feel the cool surface against his forehead mentally chastising himself for not being able to simply knock. Just knock that's all you have to do. Actually, he didn’t even have to knock he could have asked JARVIS to announce his presence and walk in without so much as an “Access Approved.” he’d done it countless of times before.

Which is why this time made no sense to him.

His chest heaved with the weight of his indecisiveness feeling the heft rolling across his shoulders, down his back to settle in his stomach. He had strolled down here casually with his hands in his pocket, extra shading pencil tucked behind his ear and the reminder that he had done this numerous of time since he moved into the Tower. Nothing about this was new territory nor was it any strange occurrence for him to walk into Tony’s shop, Tony’s living room and even a time or two his bedroom and sit on the couch, chair or even once a discarded stool pick up one of the many sketchbooks he left in those spaces and just draw as Tony worked away. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would sit in complete silence letting the music fill in the space that neither of them knew what to do with. That had become their friendship. It had become expected.

_So why was this time so difficult?_

Because this time there would be that elephant in the room.

Yeah, that.

The topic they all skirted around, that they all avoided like the damn plague since the day they heard the subtle shout, heels stomping down the penthouse hallway before Tony disappeared into his shop for the next fifty-six hours only to emerge with ghosts behind his eyes asking if there was coffee. No one had attempted to pull him out of the shop, no one called Rhodey to ask him to help and no one called- well- they left it an open door for Tony to say whatever he wanted when he wanted because that was how they worked. All of them.

Clint had been the first to actually hint at anything unusual. They had been standing around the common kitchen making their usual breakfast with a missing flourish when Tony had stumbled in smelling of motor oil and week-old laundry. Clint had been perched on the chair, his elbows digging into his thighs when their resident billionaire leaned next to him and chugged down some coffee. The archer’s nose had wrinkled up, eyebrows drawing tight and his mouth opened before any of them had even registered what was about to happen.

“Bro, showers still exist in the real world y’know,” He slipped off the chair to wedge himself between Natasha and a tight-lipped Bruce. Tony’s eyes looked empty and hollow as he watched his teammate move across the room and something inside of Steve wanted to reach over and smack Clint upside the head. This was the first time in nearly three weeks Tony had stayed longer than asking for coffee with them and Clint had to go and say that? Natasha and Bruce had the decency to look anywhere but Tony. Clint still had his face scrunched up but instead of the breakdown Steve was expecting (and ultimately preparing for) Tony had nodded, placed his cup in the sink and asked JARVIS to start up his shower.

They hadn’t seen him for six days after that.

Which is what led Steve to bypassing the gym that day and standing outside of Tony’s workshop with a twisting stomach and a raised fist waiting to knock, tap, whatever it took to get his friend’s attention.

“Okay, Rogers, now or never,” He murmured before knocking on the cool glass and listened for the music to be turned down but instead he was met with the same blaring Guns ‘n’ Roses noise as before. Sighing he bit his tongue let the retinal scanner identify him before punching in his key code and letting the door swish open. Stepping into the workshop felt like marching into a minefield. It was messy, Tony never really let it become too cluttered but to say it was disorganized was an understatement. Half finished projects had been pushed off into corners normally reserved for testing, hand-drawn blueprints crumpled up and tossed into the trash bins some crowding around the bins one was even stuck between a heating lamp and a prototype for the Iron Captain suit. Coffee cups were spilling over the recycle container, a few styrofoam containers laying waste on a work table Steve knew was usually used to test gauntlets. Amongst the mess with a bottle of expensive wine pressed to his lips drinking it just resting there as if the act itself was too much work, his usual artfully styled hair was an unruly mess, button-up shirt long discarded for a ragged-looking black tank top arms covered in new bruises and grease stains sat Tony himself.

“Tony,” Steve felt himself tremble at the sight of his friend.

The man must not have heard him because he kept tapping idly at a holograph before him with new schematics for widows new stinging bites. One hand was twisting the wine bottle in his hand, tongue lapping at the cork with oddly disturbing assurance.

 

“Tony,” Steve tried again this time stepping closer to the man who seemed to blink to life, if only momentarily, he spun his his chair looking up at Steve with haunted brown eyes before turning back around and realizing his hold on the wine bottle. He blinked a few times placing it on the table before him fingers lingering over the glass before dropping to his thigh and turning back around to really look at Steve this time.

“Hiya Cap,” He tried for a smile that landed somewhere between kicked puppy and torture victim.

Steve felt his heart lurch in his chest, “Tony, you-,” He didn’t know what to say really. This wasn’t the man he was used to seeing running the halls of the tower, sauntering the walkways of Shield or fighting alongside in the battlefield. This was a rejected ghost of the man he had grown to care for over the years his brown eyes usually so alight with avid fascination now dimmed by haunted thoughts, that ever-present smirk now resting somewhere Steve wasn't sure he could reach. He never thought he’d miss the never-ending ramble of Tony’s voice.

“How are things?” He managed to say. His voice steady even as Tony’s brown eyes raised to his and that empty pit in his stomach deepened.

“Peachy, Cap,” He waved a hand through the air sounding like the real Tony for about 2.5 seconds before a strange bitter chuckle escaped him. “Whats up? Is the coffee maker on the fritz? Someone need an upgrade to their weaponry again? The city being burnt down by overgrown teddy bears on a warpath?” Steve could hear the forced humor behind his friends words.

“No,” He deadpanned.

Tony’s eyebrow rose once more this time staying near his hairline before he dropped it and wheeled back around in his chair, “Then thanks for the drop- by, Cap, but I’m pretty busy here,” He waved behind him in a parting gesture. Hands coming back up to the hologram to type in numbers Steve couldn’t follow. He stayed standing behind Tony for a few moments listening to that singer Tony always complained about but still listened to wail about about press printing lies. His stomach rolling over itself trying to decide what to do now. Did he leave? Did he stay and force Tony to acknowledge him? Nothing felt like the right thing to do in this situation. Closing his eyes he pressed his thumb and forefingers into his eyelids until he saw stars inside the darkness. His stomach lurching as his mind conjured images of the smile his friend usually wore how it melted Steve’s worries away even as he rolled his eyes at the man.

He might not know exactly what Tony is going through but he knew a thing or two about heartbreak. “JARVIS, mute,” The music stopped filling the shop with shocking silence. Steve watched Tony’s shoulder tense before he shook his head side to side he didn’t say anything to Steve just kept typing in numbers over and over his fingers never slowing no matter how tense his shoulder had gotten.

“Tony,” Steve snapped the man froze, fingers hovering mid-air before he dropped them and turned around to look up at Steve with indignation in those chocolate orbs. His jaw was set in a way that Steve wasn’t use to seeing on the genius, it made his teeth ache as bile rose in his throat.

“Steve,” Tony started, “I need you to leave,” it wasn’t a command, it wasn’t a request. It was Tony’s voice catching on the end as Steve watched every ounce of the man’s self control hold himself together. There in the depth of those brown eyes Steve saw the unwanted elephant in the room rear its head. The too bright look behind Tony’s eyes as he blinked rapidly, never breaking eye contact with Steve who noticed the redness spreading from Tony’s cheeks, darkening his skin and rimming his eyes as the man tried to fight back unwanted tears. He watched Tony’s sniff quickly just a small lift of his upper lip to his nose and the redness begun to dim down to a faint pink as the man blinked away the unshed tears.

Steve’s heart clenched tighter than he had ever felt before.

Tony was holding everything inside of himself, holding it all back as if it didn't exist. As if it didn’t matter that the woman he loved had left him. It did matter, it matter exceptionally because Pepper had been everything and more to Tony and losing her was almost like losing a piece of the man himself and Steve finally realized how much that woman had glued this broken man before him together. Steve moved closer to Tony, not really realizing his feet were moving until Tony’s breathe could be felt against his hand as he stood before his friend. Those ghost Steve hated knowing haunted Tony sprang to life in the man’s eyes as he looked up at Steve, blinked quickly and looked down at his calloused and scarred hands.

“Steve,” His voice was weak causing the super soldier to nearly drop to his knees and wrap the man in the tightest hug he had in him.

Instead, he reached off to the left barely able to grab the extra stool and pulling it behind him to sink down and come eye to eye with his friend, “Cry to me,” The words had flowed out of him quicker than he had meant for them too. He hadn’t even meant for them to come out quite like that, he had wanted to tell Tony that he would listen to him, listen to the story that was behind the ghosts and help him through it as best he could. That Tony had someone to lean on, to trust in, until he could put himself back onto his feet and walk with his head held high once again.

That Steve would be the friend Tony needed now more than ever.

He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that at all but it had some effect on Tony because he stuttered and flushed as his mouth tried to catch up with his head, “I. I. uh, well, wait, you, um what?”

Steve took a breath before speaking, “When you, well, uh,” He was no good at this he really wasn’t. He had talked to Bucky a few times about his breakups but Bucky had always just smiled, clapped Steve on the shoulder and told him dames were a dime a dozen. He watched Tony’s shoulder tense quickly, chest huffing with air as if he was ready to yell at Steve until the man left so Steve just turned off the logical part of his brain and let the words fall where they may, “When your baby leaves you alone and you feel like you have noone to talk to, to talk this over with or to just stand there by your side, when you walk into your room an all you smell is her perfume, I know that you feel like breaking down and everyone needs a shoulder to lean on so, go ahead, Tony, cry to me,” He had said so quickly he was afraid the other man hadn’t caught on to what he was saying.

Tony was deathly silent. Mouth shut tight eyes closed off to Steve as he looked over the man’s shoulder letting the seconds tick by. For a brief moment, a flash of white-hot embarrassment went through him. He had been stupid to think this was what Tony needed, or that Tony even wanted him to be the one to help comfort him. He didn’t need Steve. Not really. The man had just assumed that Tony would want his help and Steve had selfishly hoped if he could offer himself, offer help, he would have the Tony shaped hole in his life refilled again.

He would have his friend back.

He’d have Tony back.

A sharp, loud laugh sent him reeling asTony threw his head back shoulders shaking while clipped laughter escaped his chest. The twisted smile that pulled the man’s lips up wasn’t his normal full of light grin that he normally wore around Steve, it wasn’t even the predatory leer he reserved for the media known as his Stark face. It was cruel and ugly as tears slipped from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks to wiped away angrily as Tony kept shaking with laughter over and over causing Steve to tense in his spot. He had known there was the possibility of rejection to his help but this was sharp, cut right to the heart of the super soldier as his friend wiped more and more laughing tears from his eyes.

He had begun to rise of his stool accepting the building shame and willing to pretend as if this was all some stupidly bad dream and move on from the friendship he had thought they had built when Tony reached for his wrist. Heat travelled through his body warming up his arms where Tony’s fingers pressed into his pulse point, curling slightly so that his nails dug into Steve’s skin leaving marks that would ache a normal man. He looked at Tony’s brown eyes watching them shift from the cutting glass filled humor to something softer, trembling even as he pulled Steve back to the stool. Not once letting go of his wrist.

“Steve,” broken voice, “Steve,” He tried again this time much steadier than before and his eyes even flashed with a reminder of the man before. He didn’t say anything else just kept holding Steve’s wrist, fingers pressing harder against the skin leaving red marks that would be gone the moment he released the man. Something deep inside of Steve never wanted Tony to let go, never wanted those fingers prints to leave his skin like the rest of his reminders. He wanted Tony to stay there. He could be alright if they just stayed right here. “Glass of wine?” Tony broke the silence fingers tightening around Steve’s wrist. Steve looked up at him quickly, ‘Pardon?”

Tony’s eyes twinkled for just a second, “ Glass of wine? I hear having one alone is just sad,” for a brief moment Steve panicked because if Tony reached for the wine he’d have to let go of Steve’s wrist but he realized how ridiculous that thought was and nodded slowly. The missing contact made his chest ache but he focused his attention on watching Tony uncorked the wine and asked Dum-E to bring him two tumblers, “I have no wine glasses down here sadly,” He casually threw out there as the robot placed the tumbler down beside Tony and the genius filled the glasses turning to hand Steve his.

They sipped silently until Tony tilted his head back and sighed loudly, “I had been saving this for almost eight years, did you know that? No, of course not, well, this was Pep’s favorite brand. She had gushed on and on about the sweetness of it her eyes filling with desire as he imagined having a bottle of her own to be had whenever she wished,” He took a deeper drink, refilled the glass and topped Steve’s off, “It took me a year to find the vineyard and soon I owned a whole shipment, threw a party and everything to surprise her. I ended up missing the party- I don’t remember why, but I heard the wine was a hit the following day as Pepper prepared me for a board meeting. I saved a bottle, I don’t really remember why, just that I knew it was in my workshop and everytime Pepper left I remembered it and kept reminding myself to give it to her the next time. Eight years later it’s still sitting in my cooler, just waiting for the next time,” He finished his third glass and set it down, holding the bottle up to examine it in the light before swiftly tossing it against the wall where it shattered and sprayed all along the brick.

Steve watched Tony carefully as his eyes examined the damage, a small smile tugging his lips up before he turned back to Steve and shrugged, “Her perfume never lingered,” Tony said quietly.

Steve wasn’t sure heard him right, “Tony?”

“ ‘ When you walk into the room and all you smell is her perfume’ her perfume never lingered. I don’t know why, not really, but it just never settled in the sheets the way-” Tony sniffed again rubbing a hand across his face before breaking to a rueful smile eyes catching Steve’s before dropping again.

“That doesn’t mean-”

“I told myself over and over again that Pepper was the love of my life. That everything was better simply because she was in in my life and for a while that was true but it didn’t stay that way. After a while Pepper stopped being what made it all better and just started being what made it all easier,” There was a flippant air to Tony’s words as he leaned back in his chair and watched Steve with ghosted eyes, “I’m not sure when it happened but at some point this burning love I had for her had dwindled down to this warming sensation in the back of my chest, like, I always knew that I would love her but I didn’t know if I was in love with her,” The finality in Tony’s made Steve shiver. This caught the other man’s attention and he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “I hate myself,” he tapped his fingers against his left wrist and Steve ached to feel the pressure of those fingers around his own wrist again.

“Sometimes people fall out of love, Tony, it’s not unheard of,” He had heard it said on one of those talk shows Clint was so fond of.

Tony’s mouth twisted up, “That’s where we see two different ways, Cap,” He leaned back again, “I didn’t understand why I stopped being in love with Pepper. I mean, have you met her?” Steve went to answer when he realized it was rhetorical, but he couldn’t help mentally assessing Ms. Potts in his mind her beautiful ginger hair, fair complex dusted with freckles that he saw Tony brush a kiss over more than once. She moved with an air about her that told the world she could carry it on her shoulders and still have time for a manicure.

He pressed his lips together waiting for Tony to continue, “She’s perfect in every sense of the word. She saved me when I didn’t even care to be saved and she kept saving me, Cap, she kept pulling up from the depth as I clung to the last gulp of air I had left. She was my life preserver for so long that I couldn’t keep myself from loving her,” He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and Steve watched his shoulders shake with silent tears. Without thinking the soldier leaned forward and touched Tony’s knee causing the man to jerk upright and look into Steve’s eyes.

“Steve,” Tony said carefully but didn’t make any notion he wanted Steve to move his hand the he kept it there as Tony continued, ‘Y’know I once believe I would marry Pepper, actually marry her, a ring a white picket fence with a field in the back yard maybe. We could have a few Starks, I could have taught them how to hack the pentagon on their tenth birthday,” Tony chuckled softly the ghosts filtering the edge of his eyes as he rubbed his beard, “I barely remember it happening, y’know, barely remember feeling it drift away until I woke up on a wednesday alone in my bed and realized I missed having someone next to me, only it wasn’t Pepper I was seeing,” Something dark drifted into Tony’s eyes that made Steve squeeze the man’s knee. Tony shot a look to Steve’s hand hand reaching out on its own accord to touch his knuckles lightly.

“I remember that day with such vivid clarity sometimes it takes my breath away,” Tony moved Steve’s hand then only he didn’t let go when he shifted the palm up and rest his fingertips across the smooth skin there.

“Its okay,” He wasn’t sure what he was okaying just that it seemed to help release some of the tension in Tony’s shoulders as the man continued, “I laid there trying to drift my mind back to Pepper, tried rolling over to her side of the bed to feel her lying there somehow but my mind couldn't conjure her image up. I couldn’t even roll my emotions to feel her absence and it terrified, scared me to the point of a panic attack. Yeah, the great Tony Stark scared himself into a panic attack because he couldn’t smell his girlfriend’s perfume,” His voice had gone small. Steve shifted forward pressing his palm closer to Tony’s fingers. Heart pounding so hard he wasn’t sure if he himself wouldn’t fall to a panic attack. He wanted to reach forward and pull the other man into a hug, press his lips to Tony’s temple and whisper that it would all be okay. Somehow some way everything would be all okay. He wanted so badly to let Tony know it was all going to be- he justed wanted Tony to know.

‘I don’t have the best advice here, you probably don’t even want advice, but Tony I can say that nothing you are holding inside of you is your fault. None of it is, sometimes these things just happen. People fall out of love and they are forced to accept that sheer will-power alone isn’t going to make things better,” Tony caught his eyes again and a spark of something that made his heart race ignited behind those brown eyes.

“Steve, three years, six days, ten hours and thirty eight minutes ago I realized I wasn’t in love with the most wonderful woman in the world because I was in love with someone else,” and that sent Steve stumbling backwards, his hand falling away from Tony dropping to his thigh and curling to his fist that pressed his nails in until the skin broke beneath the chipped buds. He tried to reel in the shock, tried to fight back the wave of nausea that had crept up his stomach to reside in his chest but he couldn’t stop the sudden feeling that his world had shifted beneath him. He wasn’t even sure where the feelings had come from.

The only logical thought rushing through his mind was that Tony had cheated on Pepper with someone else, Tony who had thrown his playboy ways out the window to make things with Pepper work had fallen in love with another woman without any of them knowing. He had cheated on Pepper so Steve was obviously outraged. Only that wasn’t right and he knew it, he knew Tony had never cheated on Pepper and he was just trying to stamp down the sudden wave of jealousy that Tony could love someone else.

Which made no sense at all.

“Tony did-”

He held up a hand quickly, bottom lip pulled between his teeth before he released it, “I’m crying to you, Cap, let me bawl,” a deep breath, “I didn’t cheat on Pepper, at least not the way you’re probably thinking. I didn’t sleep with anyone else, I didn’t take up take with anyone in any romantic sense, but I did let someone else into the part of me that should have only belonged to her. I didn’t realize it at first, again I didn’t realize any of this for a long time, until that morning. I showered, I changed, I came down for breakfast and through it all this sudden realization rumbled its way through my mind pulling me in and out of this dizzy dream state because this felt real. I kept saying it over and over in my head, “Why do you think this” but everytime I asked myself the answers kept presenting themselves over and over throughout the day, throughout the week over the course of three years my mind kept showing me the answer until I couldn’t hide it anymore. Until Pepper couldn’t ignore it anymore,”

Something in the back of Steve’s mind nagged at him. Told him to pay attention harder than he was because what Tony was saying had a different meaning, that there was multiple phrases coming from his words. Steve needed to read between the lines to get the answer he was searching for just remember how to decode cryptic messaging and here we go. He looked up at Tony, saw the man watching him with open eyes ghosts burning in fire behind the chocolate orbs that gave him all the clues in the world.

“When Pepper-”

“I hate myself,” Tony said quietly this time before lifting from his chair for the first time since Steve entered the shop, kneeled in front of the super soldier and let his breath wash over the other man, “ I hate myself because Pepper had to be the one to tell me to do this,”

He kissed him.

Just a press of lips, Tony’s to Steve but just that simple press made a fire rage inside of the super soldier as his body melted under Tony’s lips and the other man gratefully reached for Steve’s face and cup it between his hands, palms resting against day old stubble, before sliding back to entangle themselves in Steve’s hair. Tony licked his bottom lip a small tentative question asking if he was allowed and moan escaped Steve who opened his mouth and tasted Tony for the first time. Mind somehow committing to memory the taste of coffee, spearmint and motor oil that felt so right it made his body ache. He leaned forwards, slanting his mouth against the other man’s as his arms wound around Tony’s waist and pulled him up, balancing himself enough to brace the other man on his lap so he could hold him. He could touch him. He could feel the tears splashing against his cheeks as Tony trembled around him. Tears running freely from his closed eyes and Steve chose to kiss those away listening to the hiccuping gasps of the other man as he kissed across his eye lids, his cheeks and jaw and back up to his lips where he tried to tell Tony it was all okay.

The saltiness of Tony’s tears mingled with the aching taste of the engineer and Steve drank it all in, holding the man so tight he could feel the hard press of the arc reactor against his own chest. Somewhere between desperate and frantic their hands traveled to each other's shirts, Steve’s fingers pressing into the small of Tony’s back feeling the curve of his spine as he moves slowly, so slowly Steve barely realized he could feel the other man’s hips grinding down against him. It nearly distracted him from the digging pressure of Tony’s nails along his shoulder blades, nails scratching at the muscle there just enough to send a shiver down the soldier’s spine and elicit a moan into the engineers mouth. Tony swallowed it down heartily, licking across the roof of Steve’s mouth before massaging his tongue and pulling back brown eyes blown wide with lust, red rimmed from falling tears.

“Steve,” He pulled back for a moment but saw the look of panic across the other man’s face and shivered giving in to the urge and tugging his arms back enough to pull his shirt off and haphazardly discard it.

Steve’s eyes widened taking it the expanse of olive skin before him that made his body ache to feel it beneath him, he wanted to trace his fingertips across the vast scars spanning out from the arc reactor, following the path with his lips and tongue wanting to feel Tony shiver beneath him. A warm heat blossomed in his chest as he scanned over Tony’s body to stop at his belly button and inwardly moan.

“I want to taste you,” Steve meant to think the words but when he saw the flush that graced Tony’s cheeks he was beyond happy he said them outloud. In response Tony tugged at the hem of Steve’s shirt groaning when the soldier obliged and let the engineer get his eyes on the golden peak of human perfection before him. Something dark and lustful twisted in Tony’s eyes as his left hand skimmed up Steve’s side, tracing over the well defined abs, nails lightly scratching over his sternum and tracing the edge of his left pec before Tony found his nipple and tweaked it earning an exaggerated moan from the soldier. The painful clash of teeth as he pulled Tony back into him woke up the logical part of his brain that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this kind of exploration so soon after Pepper and Tony’s revelation but then the engineer ground his hips down rubbing his erection across Steve’s and all sensibilities escaped him as he grabbed Tony by the thighs hoisted him up and practically tossed the man onto the couch, following his fall quickly covering his body with his own and attacking the man’s exposed neck.

Tony mewled, fucking mewled, beneath Steve’s onslaught hands touching every inch of the soldier that he could reach, fingers playing at the band of his pants tugging at the leather belt and groaned as their erections rubbed together through strained material.

“Steve,” Tony moaned pushing his body up against his in a cry for more. Steve nearly lost it at the desperate look on Tony’s face, those red lips swollen and wet, hair mussed and face flushed. Steve watched him dart his tongue out to wet his lips once more and groaned he dropped to Tony’s neck kissing and nipping a line down to his collar bone before biting just over the arc reactor and eliciting the dirtiest sound he has ever heard. Tony’s hands flying up to grip at Steve’s hair and pull the man’s mouth back up to his. Tony bit Steve’s lips, sucking the flesh into his mouth and tugging it back as he stretched his lithe body beneath him and wiggled his hips short circuiting Steve’s mind. Something dark, something sinful and passion fueled blanketed any further thought he had once he felt Tony slide his hand into Steve’s pants (when did he manage to undo Steve’s belt?) and wrap those clever fingers around Steve’s cock and twisted his wrist.

“Fuck,” Everything moved so quickly he couldn’t focus both their pants stripped his eyes gracing over Tony’s red gold cock already leaking and begging for attention he lost time and space once again after he felt Tony slick his own cock up and beg him, fucking whimpered under him with half closed eyes as Steve registered that one of Tony’s hands were opening himself up, for Steve to-God forSteve to be inside of him.

Do not even get him started on the amount of self-control it took to keep himself from coming when he was fully sheathed inside of the engineer and moving into Tony so deep, so deep, he felt as if he took his first breath as a free man, so warm, so right so tight he had to pressed his forehead into Tony’s shoulder focusing on the pressure of Tony’s heels against his ass as he pounds into the love of his life because that was what Tony was. He had to be, This had to be some sick twisted deviation from fate pushing them together because nothing, nothing, has ever felt this incredible. Steve had loved Bucky, loved him with every inch of his being but even that paled in comparison to the quivering man beneath him begging him to “Go faster, fuck me harder, come on baby please,”

“Steve,” Tony whispered close to his ear Steve shivered. He dared a look up at the man and was met with half mast eyes that were laced with worry.

He slowed his ministrations, “Am I doing something wrong,” Oh God, Oh God, he had very little experience at this. Maybe he had been too focused on how good it felt for him he had let Tony’s pleasure push to the back burner. Oh God.

“No, ungh, no baby I’m so close, but, but Steve you’re crying,”

_Oh._

That explained why he was tasting the saltiness from before, a part of him had just pushed it off to be the taste of sweat across Tony’s shoulder but nope there were tears. He was crying now in fact. Why was he crying?

“Is-is it because-” Tony went to pull away and fear ebbed its way past the pleasure. He pulled Tony closer, sliding them up so that the engineer straddled him and God did that angle feel so damn good. He could barely control the buck of his hips which earned an open mouth moan from the brown eyed love of his life as he moved his hips in sync with Steve’s thrusts.

“I don’t know why I was crying,” Steve was breathless because Tony had tightened around him, “Please do that again,” Steve groaned. Tony obliged grounding his hips down and tightening once more around Steve’s cock. Steve hissed at the pressure and bucked his hips up harder than he meant causing Tony to go slack jawed and unfocused, those calloused working hands grasping desperately at Steve’s shoulders.

“Yes, yes, God there, yes,” Steve kept the pace, holding Tony in place so that he didn’t move off as their pace lost its rhythm and Steve felt his whole body tighten, heat swelling through his groin tugging his balls up. He went faster risking one hand to wrap around Tony’s leaking cock because if Steve was going to come he was damn sure going to make sure Tony did before him. He barely even got two pumps over the brown eye man’s dick before Tony cried out and painted Steve’s chest with hot white stripes. Steve stuttered a wave of lust crashing over him so hard his vision whited out as he came. The room washed away nothing but pleasure, nothing but Tony and wet kisses pressing over his temple, fingers massaging his shoulder blades and he rode through wave after wave of his orgasm. When he could finally see the room around him the first thing he noticed was Tony’s brown eyes looking down at him and his heart swelled.

“Tony,” He murmured.

“Hey,” He leaned forward and kissed Steve softly as if Steve were the one who just fucked himself over Tony.

“I have to pull off, okay,” There was a hint of something in Tony’s voice that made Steve’s brow furrow. He watched the engineer pull himself up, hissing at the lost of warmth around his softening cock, and move across the workshop to a cabinet where he pulled out two towels. He wiped himself down with one, screwing his face up when he cleaned Steve off him before moving back over to Steve and handing him the extra towel. Steve cleaned himself off slowly terrified to take his eyes off of Tony who pulled his briefs back on followed by his pants but left his shirt and belt discarded across the workshop floor. He bent down and grabbed Steve’s boxers and pants before handing them to the man who arched an eyebrow but took them silently.

“Steve,” Tony started but closed his mouth only to open it again without sound.

“Say it,”

“I-”

“Never mind, I don’t want to hear you say it, so I’m going to say it. I love you too,” He watched Tony whip his head towards him so quickly he swore they’d be in the medbay for whiplash later tonight. Those damned brown eyes opened so wide he could see the wheels turning in Tony’s mind trying to come up with a reaction, a response, some kind of retort that would glue this all together and make it make sense to him. Steve pressed his palm into Tony’s shoulder and forced the man to look at him, “It’ll be okay, Tony,”

Tony ducked his head and Steve tucked him into his chest ignoring the wetness pooling against his chest, pressed his lips to Tony’s temple and softly thanked Sam for showing him that stupid dancing movie that gave Steve the inspiration to march his ass down to Tony’s lab and force the man to talk to him, yell at him or simply just cry.


End file.
